warriors super edition:Sparklestar's destiny
by sparklebelly
Summary: *Edited* Sparklepaw is a Thunderclan apprentice ready for an adventure of a life time! Join her on her journey to following her destiny with her best friends Shadepaw, Icepaw and Pandapelt... but the secrets she will uncover on her journey may lead her astray will she find her paws leading her to the dark side? or will her faith in Starclan be her savior?
1. Chapter 1

Warriors

Sparklestar's destiny

**Thunderclan**

**Sparklestar's destiny**

**Leader:**bramblestar- dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes.

Nnnnnbbh**Deputy**:Steamfall-steel colored tom with a white face, paws, chest, and underbelly with amber eyes.

**Medicine cat:**Leafsplotch- black leopard colored she cat with spoken gray leopard pattern spots with scarlet red eyes.(12 moons

Razorfeather: light gray old tom with blue eyes and white paws and face. (9 years)

**Senior warriors**

Ivypool-(8 years)

Foxleap-(7 years)

Dovewing-(8 years)

**Warriors **

Neonclaw-creamy colored golden tom with a long mane like a lion with a lion like tail face and ears, brown eyes.(4 years old)

Hollyraven- black she-cat with scarlet red eyes.(12 moons)

Tigerstripe- dark brown tabby tom with dark amber eyes and a long scar from his muzzle to his back.(4 years old)

Snowtuft-pure whit tom with hazel eyes.(5 years old)

Crookedtail- golden brown tabby tom with hazel eyes and a crooked tail.( 6 years old)

Oakflight- fox colored tom with darker tabby stripes and creamy colored face,paws and chest with a bushy black and and red tail amber eyes (2 years old)

**Apprentices **

Snowpaw- pure white tom with black ears and black tabby stripes around his eyes and tail with pure blue eyes (Snowtuft's apprentice and son)

Birdpaw-dark gray she-cat with a white face (Hollyravens apprentice)

**Queens**

Hazelnut- brown she-cat with black tabby stripes (mother to: spearkit,Raggedkit and foster mom to:Death)

Littleleo- lion pelted she-cat with black, orange and gray spots(Mother to: Icekit, Sparklekit and Thistlekit)

**Elders**

Lionblaze-golden tabby tom with amber eyes.(10 years)

Jayfeather-silver tabby tom with blind blue eyes(10 years

Leafpool- brown tabby she-cat with white paws and belly with amber eyes (12 years oldest living cat in thunderclan)

Leopardshine- black she cat with blinding gray eyes (mother to Hollyraven and Leafsplotch)

_Sparklestar stood up on her paws breathing heavily pain all throughout her body half her face torn off and her whole body a bloody scratched mess. She stood staring at Deathstar and Neonstar both smiling. She fell to the forest floor and Deathstar walked up to her "surrender thunderclan" he growled. The she-cat laughed insanely, "I'd rather die. Then give up my clan to a piece of fox dung like you!" Sparklestar hissed._

_"UBrave words for a weak warrior." He snarled "to bad there all in vein! YOUR DEATH WILL NOT BE MORNED!" He shouted and grabbed her scruff throwing her in the air he unsheathed his massive claws and swiped her face to her flank. "NOOOO!" Neonstar shouted he was angry at her and wanted revenge but he didn't want her dead. She fell to the forest floor howling in pain. "DEATHSTAR WHAT IN STARCLANS NAME ARE YOU DOING!" Neonstar growled with venom. He turned around an insane look in his eyes his paw near his chest blood ran through his eyes and dripped from his paws and lips almost as if killing her was pleasurable._

_"This is our goal." Deathstar meowed in a seductive tone. "This is no goal this is just evil!" Neonstar hissed "You are apart of Dreadclan now you fallow my rules... Or you die." Deathstar growled a blood thirsty look in his eyes. "This isn't you this wasn't our goal you... You've changed." Neonstar hissed. Sparklestar finally stopped wailing and lay still her last three lives taken from her almost in an instant her body out stretched an lifeless... Her body would forever be one with the earth but her pure soul will walk amongst the stars forever._

_**Sparklestar's destiny **_

_**Chapter 1: back on your paws**_

Every cat gathered in the nursery to see littleleo's new kits Sparklekit, Icekit and thistlekit Death the newest and tinniest looked over his mother with curious eyes. Thistlekit was playing with his new sister. But Sparklekit still remained bundled up at her mothers belly with her eyes shut. Neonclaw, Steamfall and Bramblestar all starred at. The little bundle Steamfall poked the kit and it mewed lightly. He bent down and licked the kit, "wake up little warrior." He meowed gently into her ear.

The she cat opened her eyes and stood up attacking Steamfalls face. Steamfall laughed "energetic kit aren't we?" He smiled at her. Her golden amber eyes bright and hyper she got into a hunters crouch and sprung at him he fell over and pretended to be defeated "you got me I surrender!" He cried the little kit purred and pranced around her mother Steamfall got up. Bramblestar looked at Steamfall gray showing in his muzzle "she will be an excellent warrior I can already tell... So... When she is old enough I would like you to be her mentor." Bramblestar meowed.

The old leader clearly saw potential in this little she-cat and wanted it to be as clear as possible. Neonclaw narrowed his eyes at the kit and hissed "she looks weak to me" and brushed out of the nursery his broad shoulders hitting the walls. Bramblestar found something unique about this kit... Not just because she was his grand daughter but because of the way she moved she was special.

Bramblestar congratulated her daughter and left the den Steamfall was the only who remained. He continued playing with Sparklekit. Icekit and Thistlekit joined in. They were playing Battle of the clans. Steamfall was Steamstar leader of Shadowclan and Sparkekit was Sparklestar leader of thunderclan Thistlekit was Thistlestar leader of windclan and Icekit was Icestar leader of Riverclan.

"Sparklestar surrender Thunderclan!" Steamfall hissed "Never! I shall fight for my clan! And Thistletar shall back me up! You will never win Steamstar!" Sparklekit meowed "so be it Icestar! Get Thistlestar!"

Steamfall growled playfully. Thistlekit and Icekit clashed play fighting. Sparklekit jumped on top of Steamfall and bit into his scruff lightly not enough to break the skin though. "RAWR! Get off me Sparklestar!" Steamfall hissed "Never! I shall fight for my clan to the death!" Sparklekit shouted Neonclaw and Bramblestar watched from a far. Sparklekit hopped off of Steam fall and hissed. "How dare you!" He shouted and swiped for her but he missed because she leaped out of the way this surprised him because he was actually trying. She swiped at his head and he fell down. "Icestar retreat!they are to strong for us!" Steamfall hissed "never! I shall join the strong ones to defeat you Steamstar!" She hissed and giggled. "Oh no!" Steamfall shouted and all three kits pounced on him.

Bramblestar purred from a far he organized hunting patrols because he didn't want to disturb his grand kits and there future leader Littleleo's mate had been unknown everyone guessed he had been from Shadowclan. Sense he was most likely not going to be in the picture Bramblestar figured Steamfall would be there father like figure he had always had a liking for Littleleo and had been the most excited about her kits. So it only made sense he would take on the father role, Bramblestar decided to talk to them about it when they were napping. Which should be soon he figured.

The brown tabby leader approached his deputy and daughter. "I need to talk to you two..." Bramblestar meowed he walked the two outside of the den "Littleleo... Your my daughter I see how lonely you are.. And Steamfall I see how much you admire these kits and love them. And I see the way you look at Littleleo... Steamfall Littleleo... I think you two should tell the kits Steamstar is there father and let them go on thinking that.." Bramblestar meowed "I agree." Littleleo meowed. "Me to." Steamfall meowed.

The next day Sparklekit found herself battling a branch. Doing fairly well Death padded up to her "Cha! Frog brain!" He commented "what's your problem?" Sparklekit squeaked. "You thinking your all cool just because the deputy is going to be your mentor some day well you know what Steamfall is weak if I were u I would want Neonclaw. He's ambitious atleast." Death spat. "Well atleast I'm not a stinky kittypet!" Sparklekit snapped "I AM NOT A KITTYPET! I'm hazelnuts son!" Death growled "Oh yeah? How come you got a kittypet name then huh?" Sparklekit smirked "Shut up." Death hissed and leapt for her claws unsheathed. He was much bigger, older,stronger and heavier than her he could easily hurt her... Or so he thought .She unsheathed her claws and swiped at his muzzle and he hissed in pain as blood splattered to the soft mossy ground. He leapt for her and bit into her scruff. Blood oozed out of the wound, Neonclaw heard the commission and ran out to the mossy play area that the kits were in he saw the two fighting. However he was very interested in the fight. So he say back and watched as the two kits bit into Death's tail and he squeaked as she bit down harder and yanked him off of her swiping at his ears she swiped both of them creating little V shapes on the side of his ears he fell down. She pinned him her class unsheathed on his chest and her eyes full of rage. Her amber golden eyes burned with fire and rage. "Anything else you wanna say to my face _kittypet_"she spat with venom he narrowed his eyes and kicked her off of him. "No mercy this time!" He snapped and dashed for her but in an instances she was gone as if she vanished within thin air. Neonclaw's eyes shot open with disbelief, so did Death's. "UP HERE KITTYPET!" She yowled and death looked up to find her in the tree and she jumped down her claws unsheathed. Neonclaw finally decide to step in, "ENOUGH!" He shouted and pinned Sparklekit down with his claws.

She flattened her ears knowing she was in trouble. "HA! See na na na nan na!" Death antagonized. "SHUT UP!" Neonclaw snapped Sparklekit smirked a bit "who started this fight?" Neonclaw hissed "Death was picking on me calling me names and picking on me battling a branch so I called him a kittypet and he attacked me I was only defending myself sir, I'm sorry it won't happen again." Sparklekit meowed closing her eyes. "Wise words kit. You may leave go see Razorfeather or Leafsplotch to tend to your wounds." Neonclaw meowed sternly Sparklekit ran off her neck, side and muzzle bleeding she ran past Crookedtail,Tigerstripe and Oakflight the three toms were best friends and always stayed within close ranks of each other. She looked at Oakflight and blushes 'he's so handsome' she thought.

She ran into Razorfeathers den "Razorfeather!" She meowed he opened his eyes for across the den "yes youngster?" He asked " I need cobwebs me and Death_kit_ got into a fight." She panted, "of course let me take a look at you're wounds." He meowed and came I I the light. He looked at the young she cats wounds, "this will not be the last time I see you hurt I fear. But it is the first and you are a good fighter I can tell from your wounds." He purred "Tiny but full of fury." He purred again. "Excuse me Razorfeather, I'm so sorry to interrupt however... I would like to introduce myself to the future apprentice of Thunderclan." A dark brown tabby tom meowed this was Tigerstripe "I am Tigerstripe this Oakish colored tom is Oakflight" Tigerstripe meowed "greetings Sparklekit it's nice to meet you." The tom smiled at her "this is Crookedtail you can tell by his Crookedtail." Tigerstripe meowed. "Looks like you've been in your first fight. Don't worry there will be plenty more especially if your going I be Steamfalls Apprentice but anyways when you do go to your first battle _real_ battle stay close to Oakfligh, Crookedtail and I." He meowed kindly. "Thanks." Sparklekit squeaked shyly. Razorleaf laughed "making friends already." He purred in amusement. As he placed the cobwebs on her shoulder and neck. "Alright Crookedtail, Oakflight let's leave the poor she-kit alone." He smiled. "It was nice meeting you." Oakflight purred and turned away his fluffy tail brushing the kits nose lightly.

The medicine cat finished with her muzzle and sent her off to go rest with her mother. The young kit was tuckered out and curled up in a ball to sleep. She found herself in a starry forest, she wondered what it was then a cat appeared. "Greetings little one I am Cinderpelt a thunderclan medicine cat from so many moons ago." Cinderpelt meowed. "Hello Cinderpelt." Sparklekit purred. "Listen to me Sparklekit you are Thunderclans destiny you are there light when there is darkness. Dark shadows will cast over the lake and you must be the clans light no madder what that means your the clans destiny... Fallow your paws to the right path Sparklekit." Cinderpelt meowed wisdom in her eyes. The beautiful she-cat disappeared in an instances after those words. Sparklekit felt a huge wind roll over and she closed her eyes and braced herself on the cold hard ground. It wasn't enough she was blown away and then the wind weirdly just stopped. She fell to the ground with a thud when she got up she felt her paw hit water and she opened her eyes the reflection in the water spooked her. It was her but much older her left ear was battle scared and a star lay on we forehead her eyes glowing with wisdom, fury, ambition and strength. Her muzzle had two battle scar. She blinked and she heard a faint whisper say "this is your destiny".

She woke up in the middle of the day and blinked away her tiredness. She got to her paws and left the nursery, she passed death and he gave her a dirty look. She sneered and walked over to Steamfall and sat down "Your four moons old your going to be an apprentice soon you know." Steamfall purred "your sick kithood has not shown any affect on you this makes me proud to call you my apprentice one day..." Steamfall purred. "To be honest I don't remember a minute of it." Sparklekit meowed "that's good." He replied "well I have to organize some patrols you can go see if Bramblestar will talk with you if you like he meowed as he got up. He padded away without anther sound Sparklekit looked at the sky '_cinderpelt huh?_' The little she-kit thought. She got up and walked to bramblestars den the tom was incredibly old he was the oldest living leader ever he was almost 13 full seasons (13 years) she.

When she got there the sight frightened her her eyes shot wide open in horror. Neonclaw over bramblestars bloody body. Neonclaw looked at the little she-kit and jumped for her claws unsheathed. She screamed "HELP ME HELP PLEASE HELP!" She screeched but Neonclaw threw his paw over her mouth and scratched her face all the way down to her flank. Blood welled from her side, chest and face. Oakflight, and Crookedtail came running Neonlclaw looked up. Oakflight's eyes were wide with horror. Sudden anger rose in the tom "You fox heart!" He shouted and sprang for Neonclaw knocking him off of Sparklekit. "Crookedtail take Sparklekit to Razorfeather now!" He growled through a mouth of fur. He picked the little kit up and dashed off her screaming an crying in his teeth. He got there and screamed "RAZORLEAF LEAFSPLOTCH SOMEONE HELP!" He yowled razor leaf came running and so did Leafsplotch by the time the little kit stopped screaming she had fainted.

The little kit fell into a deep sleep her pain had subsided and again she found her paws on the start place. Two cats appeared this time one Cinderpelt and the other was a darker shade of gray than Cinderpelt and much fluffier with a broad flat face. "Hello Sparklekit this is Yellowflang she was my mentor as a medicine cat." Cinderpelt explained "it's nice to meet a kin of the great Firestar and the intelligent and strong Bramblestar." She purred dipping her head. "Cinderpelt is Bramblestar here?" Sparklekit asked Cinderpelt nodded "will I ever see him again?" She than asked "he may visit you in dreams but not often." Cinderpelt meowed "Cinderpelt am I still alive?" Sparklekit asked boldly. Yellowfang and Cinderpelt looked at each other Yellowfang spoke"Well yes, however when you wake don't be spooked... Your appearance has nothing to do with who you are on the inside and what kind of warrior you will be though some may be harsh to you, remember not to lose faith and don't let other cats carry your paws to the wrong path just always remember you have your kin, Starclan and your friends." Yellowfang meows almost as if a warning to the young kit. "Now wake up and show your clan that your a fighter." Yellowfang meowed whipping her tail at the kit.

Sparklekits eyes shot open and she flinched she felt three warm bodies around her. "SPARKLEKIT!" They all shouted she saw her mother and she was filled with joy than she saw her father Steamfall and she noticed Oakflight. "Oakflight! You saved my life!" Sparklekit shouted. Oakflight smiled "you've been asleep for two days you've missed a lot the cat that has done this to you no longer walls among us do not fear." Oakflight purred. "Steamfall! Littleleo what did I miss!" Sparklekit piped "well she regained her energy back that's for sure, and I'm Steam_star _now Sparklekit." Steamstar commented. Sparklekit felt like she had missed the world "who's the deputy?" Sparklekit asked "your mother." Steamstar purred licking his mate between the ears. "WOW! Littleleo! One day you could be Littlestar!" Sparklekit meowed excitedly. Her mother purred, "no I am much to old for that your father will likely be leader longer than I shall live. It's an honor just to fight along side him and be his deputy." Littleleo purred

(**A.N: I changed Oakflight's name to Oakwing**)

Steamstar looked at his mate "Sparklekit... Don't be frightened the first time you see your appearance we all flinched at first but you will get used to it " Steamstar purred Sparklekit looked into a water pool near the medicine cat and screamed her face had a use claw marking on the left side of her face leader down to her chest scooping up into her left flank. She sobbed falling into the puddle, Oakwing walked up from behind her and Laid down next to her putting his tail over her back and his paw over her smaller one she was the size of a young apprentice almost half his size. "Your still beautiful look." He purred facing her muzzle to the water with his paw gently. She paused she didn't feel beautiful no tom would ever wanna be her mate now. "I don't feel beautiful I won't ever find a mate now, no one will ever want someone so... Ugly..." Sparklekit sighed Oakwing huffed in anger "NONSENSE! Any cat that would judge you by that marking is a fool and I want there name so I can personally tear there fur off." He purred. Sparklekit giggled "Steamstar? Littleleo?" Sparklekit called there names questioningly. "Yes?" They both meowed "will this set back my chances of becoming an apprentice at six moons?" Sparklekit meowed Steamstar looked at his mate "no of course not." He meowed.


	2. Chapter 2:night of the hunter

**Chapter 2**

**Night of the hunter**

"Let all cats old enough to catch there own prey join here beneath the high ledge for a clan meeting" Steamstar called to his clan hopping on top of the high ledge. Two moons had passed and Sparklekit was ready to become an apprentice. She ran out of the nursery with her brother and pasister and sat beneath the high ledge there pelts perfectly groomed. "Thunderclan, I have openly admitted to being these kits father to Bramblestar before he died he told me I could remain his deputy and to make sure that his kin had the best chosen mentors possible! and that is what I will do so I say these words before you Bramblestar hoping you will be happy with who I choose to be there mentor." Steamstar called to his clan as Oakwing just sat down. "Icekit come forth." Steamstar called. "Icekit you have reached your sixth moon and you may now be an apprentice so, from this moment until you have earned Your warrior name you shall be called Icepaw. Snowstorm you were Snowtuft's apprentice and son, you are young but strong and intelligent please pass on these traits to my kit." Steamstar walked down to touch noses with her new mentor, Snowstorm smiled at the kit and tapped his tail for her to sit next to him.

"Thistlekit come forth." He meowed as the largest of the three came up "thistlekit you are a brave young kit, and it is time for you to become an apprentice just like your sister from this moment until you've earned your warrior name you shall be known ass Thistlepaw! Your mentor shall be Tigerstipe." He meowed and the large kit ran down from the high ledge and touched noses with his new mentor. He then sat down next to him. "And last but never least Sparklekit, you were an extremely ill kit but you over came your illness and than your life was almost taken again by anther warrior you have over come many things in your young age, you are a strong kit and it was Bramblestars final wish that you were my apprentice So Sparklekit from this moment until you have proven yourself to me that you are as strong as I believe you are your name shall be Sparklepaw an I shall be your mentor." He purred as his kit came up and touched noses with him and say sat next to him on the high ledge "SPARKLEPAW! THISTLEPAW! ICEPAW! SPARKLEPAW! THISTLEPAW! ICEPAW!" The cats of the clan cheered and Sparklepaw's heart swelled with pride and she looked down to see Oakwing smiling at her he dipped his head and than cheered her name the loudest And than she looked to her mother her eyes had tears in them she was proud of the kits that were once tiny bundles at her belly.

Steamstar waved his tail for silence. The commotion died down and he began to speak again "The gathering is tonight Thistlepaw,Icepaw,and Sparklepaw I would like you to come. So I shall be taking Oakwing, Tigerstripe,Snowstorm, Ivypool,Dovewing, Foxleap snowtuft and Littleleo." Steamstar meowed "that is all everyone eat because we will be leaving just before moon high." He finished waving his tail in dismissal. He jumped down from the high ledge and Sparklepaw followed. Steamstar walked up right and with pride he went to the fresh kill pile and got a squirrel and offered to share it with Sparklepaw it was new leaf and the prey was plentiful. Sparklepaw sat down next to Steamstar, "are you excited about your first gathering?" Steamstar asked "extremely" Sparklepaw meowed "well you,your brother and sister are the only apprentices as of right now so I'll announce it at the gathering." The tom purred and stood on his paws "I'm going to have Littleleo organize some hunting patrols, would you like to tag along?" Steamstar asked Sparklepaw swallowed and sprang to her paws instantly "really? Can I hunt?" She asked "maybe will see how you do." He purred he padded over to his mate who was sitting with Snowstorm and Icepaw "Icepaw." Steamstar purred "yes Steamstar?" The kit asked "Your going to be a wonderful warrior one day." He purred nuzzling her " go play with your sister for a while Littleleo and I are gonna organize some patrols and your going to go on a border patrol with Littleleo and me and Sparklepaw will go on. A hunting patrol okay?" He asked the little apprentice and she nodded and dashed off o talk to her sister.

"Hey what's up mon!" Icepaw joked "YEAH MON!" Sparklepaw joked back and both the kits laughed "can you believe it apprentices and now were going on patrols AND! Were going to a gathering I wonder if Reedstar, Onestar or Rowanstar have any cool news like a fox! Or badgers!" Icepaw's eyes widened with astonishment at the thought of possibly fighting a fox or badger "SHHHHHH are you crazy? Why in Starclans name would you wish such a scourge on upon us?" Sparklepaw hissed "what do you mean?" Icepaw asked stupidly "you mouse brain! Do you have any idea how bad a fox let alone. Badger could destroy our clan!" Sparklepaw growled "do you?" Icepaw challenged "obviously!" Sparklepaw spat "Pssshhh your just saying all that so you can sound cool!" Icepaw taunted "oh yeah?" Sparklepaw challenged playfully and leapt for her sister they tussled around on the groin play fighting.

**(A.N: Oakwings name is changing once again LAST TIME I SWEAR! To Pandapelt- Pandapelted black and white tom with black paws and fluffy tail and minor fluffy pelt with amber eyes. From now on Oakwing is Pandapelt) **

Steamstar walked over to his two daughters "Icepaw go with your mother on a border patrol Sparklepaw, Pandapelt, I and snowtuft will go on a hunting patrol you better go see who's on yours." Steamstar meowed as Pandapelt and Snowtuft came up behind Steamstar Pandapelt smiled at Sparklepaw "congrats" he purred the little apprentice dipped her head in thanks."well come on Sparklepaw." Steamstar purred "yeah get up lazy tail." Icepaw meowed as she walked away giggling under her breath. Sparklepaw got to her paws and shook her pelt "let's go than!" Steamstar meowed jumping up the gorge like place they called home and bounded out of the trees snowtuft pounced after him. Pandapelt waited "will you need help getting up? Your quit small for an apprentice." He meowed teasingly but seriously " Pssshhh I can get over these rocks! shut up!" Sparklepaw snapped jumping up on the first one but having trouble and now she was determined to prove she could do things even with her small size. She jumped on a bigger rock and was almost up but fell and hit her her side and it knocked the wind out of her. Pandapelt purred "let me help shrimp." He commented gigglin to himsel but Sparklepaw stayed laying down however she rolled over onto her tummy and looked down eyes glazed over with hurt feelings. Pandapelt "what's wrong?" Pandapelt asked "It's not my fault I'm so small... If I could grow I would..." Sparklepaw commented Pandapelt purred "I was only kidding" he meowed lightly hitting her face with his bushy tail.

"Your small size is cute" he purred "now get up I'll help you come on" he meowed the she cat got too her paws sand climbed to the top of the small ravine Pandapelt pushing her all the way giving little boost and catching her when she fell. When she got to the top she puffed of her chest proudly "one day I'll be leader! And I'll be bigger and stronger and I'll be the best warrior I'm the forest!" She meowed Pandapelt smiled "those are big dreams for a little she-cat" he purred jokingly "QUIET YOU!" She snapped back we walked away giggling. _'One day I'll be the leader, I will I vow It no matter my size or fighting skills I'll be the best leader thunderclan has ever had.' _The little she -cat thought and races off to fallow Pandapelt who was catching up too Steamstar and Snowtuft. Despite her size she knew she was fast she caught up to her mentor in a heart beat almost as if she instantly teleported her mentors eyes widened so did Pandapelts Steamstar eyes her suspiciously and put his eyesight forwards again. Pandapelt was still amazed and still looked surprised but soon snapped out of his surprise and continued running. Sparklepaw kept up with little too no effort.

Steamstar started to slow and so did Snowtuft and Pandapelt so Sparklepaw slowed too. "I smell squirrel and rabbit and possibly more than one mouse." Steamstar meowed In a low tone. "Sparklepaw what do you smell?" Steamstar meowed she lifted her nose in the air and got a big whiff of what ever was in the air. "I smell thunderclan ... And a little bit of something else it stinks! Like crow food!" Sparklepaw covered her nose with one paw and an utterly disgusted face. "We are right near the Shadowclan border you probably smell those fur bags." Steamstar hissed "are we at war with Shadowclan?" Sparklepaw asked a surprising question "Well, Rowanstar didn't exactly make the best choices in the beginning of his leadership now however is different Starclan has forgiven him and so should all the other clans but the story does not matter. Just know one of his kin walks among you for a reason you must never tell anyone or the kit himself Deathkit is Tawnypelt and Rowanstars kit. We all fear for Deathkit the story of how he got too our clan shall never be told but he is the last of his litter and Tawnypelt sacrificed her own life for her son thunderclan will need forget the littermate of Bramblestar, Tawnypelt." Steamstar meowed blankly sternness in his eyes.

Steamstar looked at Sparklepaw and Pandapelt "Okay now let's hunt Snowtuft you come with me this will be a team hunt, Pandapelt you take Sparklepaw. Sparklepaw it's good to learn the way your peers think, Hunt, and Pandapelt closely and than maybe try to hunt for yourself." Steamstar meowed. Sparklepaw dipped her head in acknowledgement. Steamstar dashed off and Snowtuft ran after him. Pandapelt walked off and waved his tail for Sparklepaw to fallow. The apprentice fallowed obediently and dashed after the tom.

The tom slowed and waved his tail at the she-cat for her to stop. He saw a sparrow pecking at the ground and got into his hunter crouch and leaped instantly he caught the sparrow with ease. With the sparrow in his mouth he walked to the small she-cat and purred "now you try." He purred. "However try something as simple as a mouse with a mouse,squirrel, rabbit ,Ect they can smell, hear and see you so you must stand down wind do they can't smell you and you must be light on your paws and slowly progress forward. In a hunters crouch to your prey." He demonstrated as he spoke. "Than when your close enough BAM! Leap and go for the neck." He meowed leaping on a leaf "do you understand?" He asked the she-cat "yes" she responded "good now go I will fallow you and watch remember eyes, ears and paws." He meowed she nodded and dashed off she smelt the smell of a rabbit maybe? She got excited and quietly fallowed her noes and as fate would have it there was indeed a rabbit. She crouched down her long fluffy pelt spreading Out on the forest floor she looked at her surrounding and slowly crept forward she was close enough to leap she unsheathed her claws and lunged the rabbit saw her but it was too late she was on top of it and sunk her claws into its fur and than bit into its neck instantly killing it.

She picked it up with her teeth and realized how fat it was it was heavy. Steamstar, Pandapelt, and, Snowtuft all came out of a bush and they all had smiled on there faces "well done! Well done indeed" Snowtuft shouted amazed Pandapelts eyes glowed with pride Steamstar smiled the biggest though. He padded up to Sparklepaw and purred "well done come on Snowtuft caught a squirrel and I caught two mice we better get these back to camp and your big catch." Steamstar meowed and ran back into the bush to get his mice and Pandapelt and Snowtuft fallowed to get the sparrow and the squirrel.

They padded back to camp with there kills silently not a word was spoken from anyone but Sparklepaw was okay with that she didn't wanna talk or be praised she wanted to just get back to camp and go to the gathering. When they reached the gorse tunnel Sparklepaw ran into Pandapelt and he giggled "sorry" he muffled through a mouth of fur. He smiled with feathers in his mouth and padded down the slope to the fresh kill pile. She set the rabbit down, she saw her mother talking to Icepaw and Thistlepaw but paying no attention to her rabbit jealousy grew in her an she padded over "Littleleo! I caught a rabbit! On my first try!" She blurted out to her mother her mother didn't seem as proud of her as she was her kin for some reason sense sun high she had been very reluctant to her kit she looked at the rabbit at the fresh kill pile than looked back at Sparklepaw "that's very good" she meowed flatly and turned back to Thistlepaw and Icepaw jealousy rose highly in her and she growled and turned away angrily.

She padded to the apprentices den pouting when Steamstar stopped her "what's wrong?" He asked "Littleleo ever sense u became your apprentice she's neglected me!" Sparklepaw hissedq "it hadn't even been a day!" He purred and than spoke again "well you know what, come sit with me Crookedtail,Pandapelt and Tigerstripe." Steamstar smiled down at her. She instantly perked up and dashed over to the toms when she stopped at there paws Pandapelt was next to Tigerstripe and Tigerstripe was next to Crookedtail Pandapelt patted his tail on the other side of him inviting her to sit. She laid down beside him he looked at her "why so far away?" He purred an pulled her closer with his tail his pelt brushing hers. "Where we're we ?" Tigerstripe meowed "um Shadowclans new deputy" Crookedtail mowed "right, last gathering he announced to Starclan and everyone that dawnstar was bearing his kits and it was so pose to be a secret ignorant mouse brain." Tigerstripe commented "well I mean he takes pride in who his kits will be I would annouce it too" Pandapelt added.

Sparklepaw zoned out thinking about what it would be like in her first battle, could she win? Was she to small? She was the runt after all small but fluffy and thick. She was snapped out of her thoughts very quickly by Pandapelt as he gently whipped her with his tail. "Um hello? Thunderclan to Sparklepaw!" Pandapelt purred "sorry." The she cat replied "are you tired?" Pandapelt asked "a bit" she replied "well the gathering will be soon sense it's just past sun down take a little nap here ll wake you up before it's times to go" he purred she coiled herself around the tom and put her head into his fur and closed her eyes. He wrapped his fluffy tail around her and put one paw over her shoulder blades. An like this she fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3:Breaking The Sound Barrier

**Chapter 3**

**Breaking the sound barrier **

Sparklepaw woke up by the prodding of big paws she jumped up and screeched "I'm sorry I didn't mean to startle you." The tom meowed "Pandapelt?" Sparklepaw asked "yes, it's time for the gathering." He purred "alright." Still tired Sparklepaw stretched and exhaustedly carried her paws to the line of cats. Pandapelt walked next to her would you like me to carry you? Your still small enough." He purred "very funny..." She poised for a moment and sighed "please?" She meowed frustrated with her small size he gently and carefully placed his teeth on her scruff and picked her up "grow anymore and I won't be able to pick you up" he joked through a mouth of fur. She fell back asleep in less than five rabbit hops.

They padded along for a while and Pandapelt found himself lost in thought about the young kit. He would protect the kit he didn't know why he wanted to but he felt he had to more than any other kit it was his duty to defend this one and he vowed he would. Soon they reached windclan a territory and Sparklepaw was still out cold she was really tired and e smiled a little he decided running would be good for her seeing as how it may wake her up for the gathering he fell back a little and stopped. He placed her on the ground and woke her up "we're almost there, you should probably start running to wake you up for the gathering you slept more than Hal the way." He purred she stretched an shook out her fluffy pelt. She was dashing far ward in an instant and she was instantly at littleleo's paws and Pandapelt was very confused. He let it go an caught up to her "excited?" He asked she purred an looks at him her golden amber eyes wide open with excitement and joy "sit next to me at the gathering I'll show you around and help you see you can sit on top of my shoulders and head he purred.

She was excited and now they were just getting there. Steamstar stopped "Icepaw, Thistlepaw and Sparklepaw be careful not to fall in the water this log is thin and we have to cross it to get to the island that the gathering it held on." Steamstar announced he quickly padded along the log and got to the gathering. Sparklepaw froze in her tracks her ears flatted and her in a hunters crouch and eyes wide open with fear. Pandapelt looked at her "something wrong?"he asked "w-water" she meowed fear stricken he picked her up by the scruff "come on weirdo." He joked she looked down her tummy churning with fear and anxiety "relax, I can FEEL your tension everyone is afraid of something your fear just happens to be water and that's fine." He purred when they had for across the log he say her down and he pointed to the great log three of the four leaders were standing on "that slender black tom is Reedstar, he's riverclans leader he's a very nice tom. That old gray she cat is Ashstar she's the oldest living leader she's windclans leader. And Shadowclans leader Dawnstar is late she's a creamy colored she-cat. Heathertail will probably be windclans next leader because Ashstars days are numbered" Pandapelt finished

"I know some windclan cats if you'd like to meet them that white and gray tom over there is Furzepelt, and that Very dark smokey gray tom is Crowfeather" he waved his tail at the two and they waved back leafpool went over to chat with her former mate. Pandapelt padded up to mothwing the Riverclan medicine cat "mothwing." He purred "Pandapelt!" She purred back licking his shoulder "you two are friends?" Sparklepaw asked "she's one of my best friends aside from Tigerstripe and Crookedtail cats from different clans can be friends it's not uncharted grounds" he joked and everyone got quiet when a golden brown lion like colored tom came in as Shadowclans leader Sparklepaw froze in her tracks. Fear clawed in her face the tom looked straight at her and scowled. He padded over to her a smile of hate etched in his face "hello Sparklekit remember me? I'm Shadowclans deputy now." He meowed trough bared yellow teeth. She was jerked back to the moment of near death for her she could still feel his claws scrape her fur and drag down her under belly cutting her life away.

"Nice to see you again you look like you've grown." He spat Pandapelt hissed and stepped in front of the fearsome apprentice . "That's Sparkle_paw_ to you and why don't you explain where Dawnstar is before I put your tail between your legs again" Pandapelt hissed anger in his brown eyes "now now Pandapelt no need to be hasty, I was only speaking with her and Dawnstar is in the nursery where she should be." The tom hissed "oh Did you force that upon her too Neonclaw?" Pandapelt accused "watch your tongue warrior." Neonclaw growled and brushed passed him "fox brain." He hissed under his breath. Sparklepaw was frozen in the same spot shaking and Pandapelt bent down and coiled his tail around her bringing her closer to his warm fluffy body. "Sparklepaw it's okay as long as I'm around he won't hurt you, or I'll send him straight to the dark forest" Pandapelt hissed.

Sparklepaw started to relax Pandapelt made her feel safe maybe it was because he was so kind to her when some other clan cats scowled at her for her scar and unique eye color. She stayed under him against his tummy with his tail wrapped around her for protection. Steamstar waved his tail for silence, "cats of all clans the gathering will begin now so be quiet" he meowed "would anyone like to go first?" Steamstar asked Ashstar raised her tail Steamstar sat back down and let Ashstar step up "all Is well in Windclan however Hesthertail our deputy spotted a pack of wild dogs there was three that she saw heading towards thunderclan so be careful Steamstar." She looked at Steamstar worriedly. Steamstar dipped his head in thanks. "Also Windclan has two new apprentices, Rabbitpaw and Swiftpaw." Ashstar meowed "Rabbitpaw! Swiftpaw!" The clearing yowled. "That is all the news from Windclan." Ashstar purred and sat back down "who would like to go next?" Ashstar meowed.

Neonclaw raised his tail, Ashstar stepped down and Neonclaw stood up "Cats of all clans, Dawnsar will be absent for many moons as she is in the nursery and I as her deputy will be taking her place." He sneered down at Sparklepaw and there eyes met but she met his with narrowed eyes "in other news..." He hissed turning away from there heated stare "we have a new medicine cat everyone welcome Dimshadow!" Everyone looked at the dark golden tabby tom. He dipped his head in thanks to the golden brown tom. "That is all for Shadowclan." Neonclaw hissed "I would like to go next" Steamstar hissed staring down Neonclaw before he could say anther word. Neonclaw scowled at Him and sat down, "All is well in Thunderclan Hunting is thriving and we have three new apprentices Thistlepaw, Icepaw and my apprentice Sparklepaw these lovely apprentices are also my kits." He purred "SPARKLEPAW! ICEPAW! THISTLEPAW!" The clans yowled but Pandapelt seemed the loudest he looks down at her when he chanted a small smile etched in his stare. He tightened his grip around her with his tail. "All is well in thunderclan the prey is plentiful and soon we are going to have two more new apprentices Spearkit and Deathkit are nearing there sixth moon, we are growing as a clan. That is all for Thuderclan... Reedstar?" Steamstar purred "thank you Steamstar, all is well in Riverclan green leaf is very kind to us this season we have more prey than we can eat and we have two new warriors Whiteheart and Starrygaze." He purred.

"Whiteheart! Starrygaze!" The clans shouted Reedstar looked proud "that is all for Riverclan." Reedstar finished Steamstar raised his tail to speak Reedstar stepped back "any cats that wish to stay back extra time to catch up on news with your allies from other clans you may. Meet your clans back home however Littleleo will stay back with the carts who wish to stay." Steamstar finished "PANDAPELT CAN WE STAY!?" Sparklepaw asked excited he purred "yes weirdo." He purred and ran his tail along her spine. He waved his tail for her to fallow typically all the cats that wanted to stay and chat gathered near the medicine cats because the medicine cats always stayed behind to chat. "Dimshadow, Mothwing" Willowshine and Kestrelflight made there way over to the spot with Littleleo and Heathertail. Crowfeather stayed behind as well along with Minnowtail deputy of Riverclan stayed behind with some of riverclans warriors as Willowshine laid down she looked at mothwing "are you going to tell them?" Willowshine asked "yes when everyone is here" Mothwing replied Sparklepaw stayed quiet as only one tom laid down next to her "HAI!" She purred the gray tom looked at her and sneered "Hello Sparklepaw " he replied "what's your name?" She purred "Smokefoot." The tom meowed lightly trying to be nice Sparklepaw purred "Nice to meet you." The large tom smiled "So, I heard you became an apprentice today." He meowed now being friendly "Yes I did." She replied "Excited?" He purred "EXTREMELY! I can't wait to become a Thunderclan warrior." She piped. Smokefoot giggled "well I look forward to watching you turn into a warrior, and if we ever meet in battle I look forward to it." He purred smiling "but we are from different clans the warrior code says we can't be allies..." Sparklepaw meowed "We can be friends but we must stay loyal to our clan above all other things and I always chose friendship and kin over the warrior code." Smokefoot meowed "if you ever need anything just let me know." The older tom meowed he was very large and even though raggedy looking was handsome and stong.

Pandapelt smiled at her "Making friends with cats from other cans is a good thing in a way it's not always good to have so many enemy's." He purred Sparklepaw saw her mother lay down and she raced up to her "LITTLELEO!" Sparklepaw purred Littleleo sighed. "Yes Sparklepaw?" She meowed "Can I lay next to you?" Sparklepaw meowed "umm well maybe you should sit with Pandapelt." Littleleo replied Sparklepaw's heart sank and she flattened her ears to her head. "well... Okay Maybe next time?" Sparklepaw replied "Maybe." She meowed and Sparklepaw walked away "Can we go home?" Sparklepaw meowed Pandapelt looked concerned "What wrong?" He meowed both Smokefoot and Pandapelt now looking at her. "Nothing I just don't wanna be here anymore." Sparklepaw meowed pain in her voice. "I'll come with you and walk you home if you'd like I should probably start heading back to Shadowclan any ways." Smokefoot meowed "I'll come too." Pandapelt purred. Both the toms got up and walked over to the kit. Pandapelt quickly picked her up and through her in the air catching her again "EEEEK!" She yowled "Smile!" He purred through a mouth of fur throwing her again. "stop!" She pouted and kept throwing her and this Time he flipped her and she giggled and landed on her tummy rolling over "OH! Was that a laugh?" He purred nuzzling his nose into her tummy and she giggled putting her tiny paw on his face trying to escape his grip.

When she finally escaped she was smiling. "Come on Gorgeous lets to home." He purred licking her forehead "See you got two people right here who are your friends" Smokefoot they started walking Sparklepaw started hearing noises and wondered what it was she turned back and look at the Windclan border bushes. They rustled Pandapelt and Smokefoot took no notice and didn't stop. However Sparklepaw stood still and remained with her back arched and her ears flattened. She heard growling and than a hug dog barreled out of the bushes knocking her back. She flipped and landed on her paws it hissed at her spitting and barking Pandapelt and Smokefoot turned back only to find the dog charging for Sparklepaw but in an instant she was gone from her spot like lightening and appeared behind the dog Pandapelt and Smokefoot were both confused she shot forward hitting the dog and slicing it's ear off before anther sound was heard. Pandapelt stared wide eyed and so did Smokefoot as Sparklepaw stood no fear in her eyes Hissing at the dog she dashed forward biting into its scruff it flayed her around and threw her into a tree she hit her head hard and she tried to get up but the dog was growling and advancing toward her quickly she picked up her head and it was bleeding and small amounts of blood dripped from her lips.

The dog quickly advanced toward her and growled she quickly though in pain got to her paws "Smokefoot go back to Shadowclan and warn them that there's a dog in the area Pandapelt go to Steamstar for help quickly!" She hissed jumping at the dog she bit into its muzzle and it growled and flayed. Smokefoot shot off raced to Shadowclan. Pandapelt was hesitant but raced off to go back to camp. Sparklepaw was fighting with all her might and speed many heart beats passed and as they did the next blow left her breathless. The dog pushed her to the ground snarling ready to snap her neck. It drooled on her and kept snarling. Sparklepaw was frozen in fear when just then a huge creamy colored tom with a short stubby tail leaped for the dog "BERRYNOSE!" Sparklepaw shouted "RUN BACK TO CAMP! Save yourself!" He hissed. Sparklepaw got to her paws and ran to camp without looking back once as she heard Berrynose yawl in pain. She dashed through Windclans territory not stopping and her lungs were burning.

She got to Thunderclan's territory and ran as fast as she possibly could to find the camp. She dashed through the gorse barrier and everyone looked at her. She breathed heavily and wouldn't make eye contact "Sparklepaw, Sparklepaw what happened? Are you alright? Last I heard you were being attacked by a dog!" Steamstar yowled running over Pandapelt hot on his feet "B Be.. Berrynose, Dog... Attack!" Sparklepaw gasped out through sobbing "What about Berrynose and a dog?" Pandapelt urged "Berrynose... He's dead.." Sparklepaw sobbed out and everyone in the clearing grew silent and just stared.


	4. Thunderclan Allegiance!

Thunderclan

**Leader:**Steamstar-Silverish gray steel colored tom and darker tabby stripes with amber eyes

**Deputy:**Brightsky-Lion colored she-cat with a tortoiseshell pattern and icy blue eyes

**Medicine cat:**Razorfeather-Light gray old tom with blue eyes and white paws and face

Leafsplotch-Black leopard colored she-cat with smokey gray leopard pattern and scarlet red eyes

**Warriors**

Hazeltail-Small gray and white she-cat

Cinderheart-Gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Lionblaze-Golden tabby tom with amber eyes

Foxleap-reddish tabby tom and green eyes

Icecloud-white she-cat

Toadstep-black and white tom

Rosepetal-dark cream she-cat

Blossomfall-tortoiseshell and white she-cat

Bumblestripe-very pale gray tom with black stripes

Poppyfrost-tortoiseshell she-cat

Cherrywing- ginger she-cat

Dewdrop-dark gray tom with amber eyes

Snowjump-White tom with amber eyes(Original name:Snowtuft and incorrect description)

Apprentice:Snowpaw

Tigerstripe-dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Hollyraven-black she-cat with scarlet red eyes

Apprentice:Birdpaw

Pandapelt-long spiky furred black,Smokey gray and white tom with brown eyes

Crookedtail-golden brown tabby tom with hazel eyes and a crooked tail

Moleheart-brown and cream tom

Lilydust-dark tabby she-cat with white patches

**Queens**

Dovewing-pale gray she-cat with blue eyes(Mother to spearkit and Raggedkit)

Ivypool-silver and white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes (Foster mother to Death, Mother to Redkit and Tinykit)

**Apprentice's**

Sparklepaw-Tortoiseshell she-cat with golden amber eyes

Icepaw-blue-ish light gray she-cat with a darker tabby stripe from head to tail tip and white paws with blue eyes

No

Thistlepaw-gray tom with smokey gray paws, underbelly and face with blue eyes

Birdpaw-black tom with green eyes

Snowpaw-white tom with black ear tips and black stripes around his icy blue eyes

**Elders**

Cloudtail-pure white fluffy tom with blue eyes (oldest living cat in Thunderclan deaf and partly blind)

Squirrelflight- dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

Leafpool- light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes, former medicine cat

Spiderleg-long limbed black tom with a brown underbelly and amber eyes

Birchfall-Light brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Whitewing-White she-cat with green eyes

Mousewhisker- Gray and white tom with green eyes(cancer)

Brackenfur-long legged golden tabby tom with amber eyes


End file.
